Pokesona:A New Chapter
by HanaPikaChan
Summary: O.C story Pika Chukichi moves to Yokohama for a year. But with something called "Shadow Dreams" can Pika and his friends solve this case? Sucky Summary is Sucky
1. Chapter 1

**Hi There! This is my 1st fanfic so there will be errors and such. Enjoy!**

**Pokesona: A New Story. Chapter 1 **

"Damn, it's getting late."

I muttered to myself as I checked my phone. The time was 8:59 PM.

The boy had yellow hair which was unkempt and at both sides of his head were two tufts of hair that were dyed black at the tips his eyes were dark as night. He's wearing a yellow jacket with two red buttons brown stripes in the back and wearing a rugged pair of brown khakis. My name is Pika Chukichi, I'm moving to Yokohama for a year because my parents are filing a divorce and I have to live with my sister for a year.

*Ding Dong *

"Attention subway riders, the train expecting to go Yokohama has been delayed, sorry for any inconveniences."

*Ding Dong*

"Ah just my luck!" I yawned sarcastically.

"Well, I am sleepy it wouldn't hurt if I took a little nap…"

I woke up in a blue theater, was it a dream?

"Welcome, my boy please take a seat if you will." An elderly voice said.

"Wait, who's there?" I asked "I-I know karate!" holding up a fake stance.

"There is no need to fear, we do not wish to harm you, and in fact we are here to aid you." A younger voice said.

"Well just show yourself then!" I yelled.

Then two figures appeared, a small elderly man wearing a yellow tuxedo and a really long nose. The other figure was a tall young man wearing a blue usher uniform.

"As recall I asked if you could take a seat" the old man said.

I sat down in a seat.

"Welcome to The Velvet Room, a place between dreams and reality, my name is Homer." The old man said.

"Hello, I am Gabriel, Homer's assistant." The young man said.

"Uh, yeah, hi so what am I doing here?" I asked.

"You are a chosen my boy." Homer said

"I'm a what now?" I said confused.

"You are the one with the chosen ability, the Wild Card." Gabriel added.

"Could you just tell what that is." I asked impatiently.

"You can wield and hold multiple Pokésonas and find friends who have the same ability as you." Gabriel said.

"Oh dear, look at the time, for the time being, farewell." Homer said.

"Wait, Wha-" I said.

A blue burst of light engulfed me.

I woke up still in the same subway car.

*Ding Dong*

"The train for Yokohama has arrived, any patrons wishing to get off please stand by the door and wait until the train as at a full stop." "Thank You for riding!"

* Ding Dong*

Finally. I got up from my seat and waited the time was 11:35.

Yokohama was a beautiful city filled with lights and it was right by the sea too.

"OK, Sis's place is at 3425 Yamaha Road, that's… on the other side of the city." I said disappointed.

"Finally!" I huffed. It probably wasn't a smart idea to run all the way here.

The house itself was medium sized one door in the front, obviously, windows here and there.

I didn't even get to ring the doorbell when the door opened suddenly and a figure hugged me.

"Geez, Pika! That took a looong time for you to get here!" The girl said.

"I-It's good..to s-see you..too…Rieko!" I gasped desperately for air.

"Oh, am I hugging you too hard little bro? Sorry!" Rieko said.

She finally unlatched off of me and I felt sweet air refill my withering lungs.

"Seriously, why were late?" Rieko asked.

"My train got delayed."I simply said

"Oh."

"Well, did you get any dinner?" Rieko asked worried.

"Yeah, but I'm sleepy can I go to bed?" I asked.

"Upstairs on the left."

"Good Night."

"Don't forget you have school tomorrow!" Rieko chirped.

"Crap."

My bedroom was pretty bland but I could redecorate it later.

I fell asleep when my face landed on my pillow. Literally.

The time was 12:00.

**Well I ended it on a cliff hanger :D**

**To avoid confusion, Homer (NOT BASED ON THE SIMPSONS.) is a hypno and Gabriel is a glaceon.  
**

**Reviews Welcome! No haters!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in some sort of wasteland. Buildings broken and scattered everywhere, cars were broken and some crashed into other cars. The sky was blood red and black clouds scattered around the sky.

"Where the hell I am?" I asked myself. "Is there anyone out there?!"

"No need to be worried, no one could harm you here, I hope." A voice answered.

"Hey! Who's here? Homer? Gabriel? I swear if it's you two again I'm go-"

"I do not know those two people; I am a different being asking for you to sign this."

Out of a broken building a young woman emerged. She wore a blue silk robe adorned with pink ribbons, blonde, wavy hair with a tiara that had a shimmering pink gem and milky white skin.

"Please, sign this." The woman asked, holding up an ancient scroll.

"I, Pika Chukichi, hereby understand the consequences that will befall my fate."

I guess I had no saying in this so I just signed it anyway.

"Thank you, and good luck in your future, you will need it." The woman added, ominously.

A blinding white flash engulfed me as I jolted up from my bed.

"Seriously, they have to stop doin' that." I grumbled.

I checked the alarm clock. 8:30 A.M.

"Aw shit I'm gonna be late!" I screeched.

While rushing down, I noticed that Rieko wasn't home, was she at work?

I got to Yokohama High in 25 minutes.

"8:55 still got some time to spare." I panted.

"H-Hey! Watch Out!" someone yelled.

"Wha-"

CRASH!

His body crashed into my body full force. For a minute I had thought he had broken my bones. The only thing broken was his skateboard.

"Ow…sorry for that I-I didn't mean to-"

*Ding Ding Diiing*

"Aw crap! That's the school bell! We're late!" he yelled

"What?! C'mon!" I yelled back.

"Well. Lookie here! Guess who decided to come late! Turt Nae- wait who the hell are you?" the teacher said harshly. The teacher was a middle aged man with short brown hair and wearing a lab coat even though this was English class.

"Pika Chukichi, Sensei." I said honestly.

"Don't act with cute with me!" He growled.

"I wasn't trying t-"

"Damn kids these days! You all think you can just diss adults like their nothin'! "You two have detention!" he hollered.

"What a great day." Turt muttered under his breath.

"Two days of detention,Naeoko."

"Dammit."

After 4 long hours of class, it was finally lunchtime.

"Hey. Sorry 'bout getting you late for class this morning." The boy said

He had emerald green hair and yellow green eyes. His outfit was the school uniform, a black jacket with a gray collar and pants .On the left collar was the school icon, red on the top, a white circle in the middle and a white bottom. He also wore a yellow scarf.

"Oh, sorry, my names' Turt Naeoko. What's yours?"

"Pika Chukichi"

"O.K Cool!" Turt grinned.

As we were walking to the lunchroom a girl about a year younger than us starting to talk to Turt.

"Heard you got chewed out by Sensei Baka." A girl chirped.

"Oh, hey Arashi." Turt said.

" 'Sup, hey who's this?" pointing at me.

"This is my new friend Pika Chukichi." Turt said confidently while slinging an arm around me.

"Hi, Arashi was it?" I said politely.

"Yup! Arashi Hinoraba 2nd Year Sophomore!" she said cheerfully.

Arashi had blue hair with red dyed at the tips. She had squinted eyes which were the most noticeable feature about her. She wore a blue sweater with yellow in the front and small red circles in the back. She wore a gray skirt which was the females school uniform. She had the school pin pinned on the left side of her sweater.

"C'mon guys let's go! Today's teriyaki chicken day!" Arashi said excitedly.

"Whoa! They have it here!?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah! Why? Is it your favorite?" Arashi questioned.

"Heck yea it is!" I cheered.

"Well what good is it to stand here? Let's go!"

"Ok!"

Later at the cafeteria…

"Geez, well I know you two are off to a good start." Turt said.

"Mm-hm!" We both said mouths full of our 3rd helping.

"Yeah, but they have better teriyaki at ShadyLeaf mall. Arashi sighed.

"ShadyLeaf Mall? What's that?" I asked.

"ShadyLeaf mall is the most popular mall in all of Yokohama. My parents are the managers there. Turt announced proudly.

"Wanna go there after school?"Turt said "I'll give you a grand tour of the place!"

"Sure!" I said.

Turt and I never went to detention.

"Whoa!" I gasped.

ShadyLeaf Mall looked huge on the outside, but wow! It was more designed on the inside. Many stores were right by each other, filled with customers. In the heart of it was a gigantic food court with a magnificent water fountain in the front.

"This, This is awesome!" still staring into the mall.

"Is this your first time seeing a mall?" Arashi teased.

"I have, but not this big!" I said, still dumbfounded.

"Hey, did you hear?" A girl talking to her friend said.

"No, what? "C'mon tell me!" her friend said excitedly.

"Well, from what I've heard, at 12:00 if you fall asleep, you get transported to another world!" the 1st girl said.

"Whoa that sounds spooky! I don't wanna try that out!" the 2nd girl said.

"Naw, it's just a myth, even though some people tried it out, they went into a coma." The 1st girl added.  
"See? I knew there was something scary about it!" the 2nd girl said while the both of them walked off.

"Wait another world? That's what happened to me last night!" I pondered.

"Wow that's cool! Going to another world? That's spells awesome right there!" Arashi said.

"Yeah, but…" Turt sighed.

"What? Too scared?" Arashi teased.

"N-No! It's just that, aw never mind, c'mon let's go give Pika the grand tour." Turt said.

Turt and Arashi navigated me through the whole mall like it was on the back of their hands, even though I got lost for awhile. After a few hours of looking though the mall, our final stop was at the food court, to try their so called famous teriyaki chicken.

"See, I told you guys it was good!" Arashi announced.

"Man, I hate to say it but you're right" I said.

"So, wanna try and see if that 'world' exists?" Arashi asked curiously.

"Sure, I got nothing else to do." I said nonchalantly.

"Fine, I wanna know if this is a hoax or not." Turt said.

"Alright then! It's a deal!" Arashi said cheerfully.

At that moment I saw Rieko walk with a boy about her age, talking with her.

"H-Hey! Rieko!" I yelled though the busy food court.

"Rieko? Who's that?" Turt asked.

"She's my sister." I said.

"Hey Pika! Are these guys your friends?" Rieko asked.

"Yeah, who's your friend?" I asked.

"Oh yea, Pika, Friends, this is my friend Hydrei Sazaki." Rieko said.

"Hi guys." Hydrei said calmly.

Hydrei was a few inches taller than Rieko and he had jet black hair with pink tufts of hair. He wore a black trench coat with 2 pink stripes in the middle and black pants to go with that. The most noticeable feature of him was his blood red eyes.

"So, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Turt said bluntly.

"W-What?! N-No! Nothing like that!" Hydrei said, flustered.

"Heh, just kidding with you." Turt laughed.

"Wait, why were you gone this morning?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I got called to work early! Sorry if I didn't tell you." Rieko said.

"Where do you work at?" Arashi asked.

"I work at the Police Station! Hydrei and I are working on a case." Rieko said proudly.

"Oh yeah, what case?" Turt asked.

"Rieko and I are trying to work on the "Shadow" case. Two people are in a serious coma after reportedly falling asleep at 12:00."

"Seriously? Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"The two affected people are Sun Kimawa and Lilli Yote.

Turt shuddered at the last name.

"Wait, Sun Kimawa, that celebrity?" Arashi asked.

"Correct. She fell into her coma at Oshune Inn.

It was Arashi's turn to shudder now.

"Sorry, guys gotta leave, our shift ended. See ya tonight Pika!" Rieko said.

"Bye sis." I said.

"Well, they were nice." Turt said.

"Wow! Is it that time already? I still gotta do my homework!" I panicked.

"See you two later!"

"Alright!"

"Don't forget about tonight!"

"O.K!"

After finishing my homework, I was tired.

11:55. Perfect.

I laid in my bed at 11:58.

I closed my eyes at 12:00

I woke up in the same eerie world again.

"Turt? Arashi? Are you guys here?" I yelled , hearing my voice echo.

"Pika? Is that you?" a voice rang out.

"Arashi? Is that you?" I yelled out again.

"Dude, right behind you." Arashi said calmly, poking me in the back.

I couldn't help but shriek like a little girl when she did that.

"Geez, Pika! You don't need to act like such a girl!" Arashi chuckled.

"Well since I found you, we need to look fo-"

"AAAAAHHH!" Turt screamed.

"There he is."

We both saw Turt run at full force. We both thought because he was scared, but three shadowy blobs were chasing after him.

"H-HELP ME!" Turt screamed.

"Don't worry! I've taking Tae-Kwon-Do since I was 8!" Arashi bragged.

But after doing a kick to a creatures face, her foot went right though it! The creature retaliated by grabbing her foot and throwing her onto a nearby broken building.

"OW!" Arashi yelped.

"Arashi! Are you ok?!"Turt said, running to help her.

"No! Turt, Arashi, watch out!" I yelled.

Seeing all 3 blobs attack them, both of them froze in fear.

"NO!" I yelled.

At that split second, a blue card appeared in front of me. I had a strong feeling to crush the card. After breaking it, it disappeared into dust.

After doing that, a yellow burst of energy shot throughout my body. I looked up and saw a creature floating right beside me.

"I am Thou, Thou art me, I will rise with you and fall with you, I am Raijin, God of Thunder! Raijin looked like a metallic version of me; a long yellow trench coat with skinny metal legs, he was wearing a mask, covering his entire face, I only saw his bright yellow eyes. Raijin was brandishing two lightning bolts like swords.

"Ready to go when you are, Master." Raijin spoke.

A smile crossed my face…

"p-po"

"ke"

"sona!"

raijin readied his swords, already taking down one.

"thundershock!" i screamed.

Raijin had two electrical spark shoot out his body and destroying the last two blobs.

i fainted, probably because of the large usage of energy that i used.

I woke up, back in my room. the time was 7:15.

"Whoa, that was real, and my "pokesona" defeated those blobs, wait! are turt and arashi ok?"

I got my uniform ready and ran outside to catch a bus.

as i was waiting i put my hand in my pockets. i noticed something in my pocket that wasn't in there before. it was a tarot card of all things ,it had raijin's photo on the front.

"If this wasn't a dream does that mean I have a power that possibly no one has?"

I felt so confident saying that.

Wait that contract… That woman must've given me this power!

The bus stopped at Yokohama High.

I rushed to find Turt and Arashi, who were talking like nothing happened.

"Turt! Arashi! Are you two ok?! I questioned."Yeah thanks to you Pika!" Turt said.

"Yea! Your "Pokesona" saved us!" Arashi said.

"Yeah, I guess it did. Wait "Pokesona"? is that what you're calling it now?

"Actually, you said it, not us, but we are calling those blob thingies "Shadows"." Turt said.

"Oh. Let's go tonight!" I said excitedly, my mood changing.  
*Ding Ding*

"Whoops that's the bell! See you guys later!" Arashi said.

*Lunchtime*

"Man, I fell asleep in there! I was lucky Sensei Baka didn't catch me!" Turt yawned.

"Yeah let's go find Arashi!" I said.

We walked into the lunchroom, noticing that she was nowhere to be found. After that, we asked everyone if they knew where she was. Nowhere to turn to, we thought she was with her friend Miju Oshune. Turt said she liked to hang out at the library.

"Hi Miju." Turt said

"Hi Turt." Miju said, her eyes stuck on a book that she was reading.

Miju had short snow white hair with two blue pigtails on the sides of on her head and sparkling light blue eyes. She was wearing a small blue sweater over her uniform and long gray skirt.

"Hey, do you know where Arashi's at? We can't find her." Turt said worried.

"Didn't you hear? Arashi fell into a coma!" Miju replied, more worried than Turt.

"What?!"I said.

Meanwhile in the Other World…

"Ngh, My head hurts! Wait where am I? I was just dozing off in my classroom, and now I'm here, and it's not even midnight! Arashi exclaimed.

"Heh heh,I've been waiting for you!" an ominous voice echoed.

"Pika, Turt, please save me…" Arashi whispered as the creature inched forward towards her.

*After school*

"Arashi falling into a coma, do you thi-" I said interrupted.

"No, that can't be! It only appears at midnight!" Turt said, obviously upset.

"Might as well try it out, it couldn't hurt to check." I said trying to reassure him.

"W-Well, I have my shift starting now, so see you tonight." Turt said, still rattled.

"See you."

*Evening*

"Pika! Time for dinner!" Rieko said.

"Thanks."

"Now, let's eat!" Rieko said happily.

"Breaking News: A 2nd year student at Yokohama High has fallen into a coma. Many researchers are trying to find out if this is a new epidemic or just fatigue. Please stay tuned for more information."

I angrily turned the TV off.

"Hey Pika, it's okay, I'm sure she'll wake up." Rieko said reassuringly.

"Yea, I hope she will."

*Ring Ring*

"Aw man! That's work calling, sorry Pika, can you watch the house?" Rieko said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Sorry!"

"It's ok."

Rieko closed the door.

Might as well do my homework.

I finished all my homework at 11:30.

"Well, I got some time to spare. Might as well watch TV."

11:55, I walked up to my room.

11:58 I got into my bed.

11:59 I closed my eyes.

12:01 I woke up in the Other World.  
"Hey Turt."

"C'mon let's go find Arashi!" Turt said hastily.

"Whoa what are these?" I said.

Two weapons were on the ground. A sword with a yellow handle and two leaf shaped kunai knives.

"Those are weapons, duh! Go ahead you two, pick one!" A voice said.

"Who's that?!" Turt said, picking up the two kunai knives.

"Whoa! Don't attack me! I wanna help you two!" the voice said surprised at Turt's reaction.

The person showed their self, well itself. It was a yellow mouse as tall as to my shoulders.

It had two long yellow ears and big beady black eyes. It wore a red tuxedo with a multicolored scarf around its neck and small black shoes.

"W-What the hell are you?!" Turt screamed.

"Well my name is Tinychu, and it's nice to meet you two!" "Tinychu" said.

"Could you guys help me with something?" Tinychu said

"Sure, what is it?" I said.

"There's been this scary energy since this afternoon, but I'm too scared to look at it by myself so I was hoping you two could help me?" Tinychu said innocently.

"Wait this afternoon?! That could be Arashi!" Turt said relived.

" Yeah, we can help you." I said.

"Gee, thanks you two!" Tinychu said, hugging the both of us.

"Don't hug us."

"Sorry."

"There it is!" Tinychu said.

It was a normal building for once, except for the obvious dark energy floating around it.

"Well, let's do this!" I gulped.

After about ten floors , Arashi was nowhere to be seen. Some few shadows dotted the dungeon but Raijin and I easily took them down. Turt was pretty good at defeating shadows too, but around the 7th floor, he looked tired.

15th floor.

The floor was a large pitch black room with no one to be seen.

"Hey Arashi?! Where are you?" Turt yelled.

With no signs of Arashi to be found, Turt slumped to the ground.

"I-It's no good, Arashi isn't here, t-that means she…" Turt whimpered.

"Don't worry, Turt, we'll find her." I said calmly.

"Aw, isn't this just sad? Seeing me cry like a little wuss! A voice similar to Turt's said.

"W-What?! Who was that?" Tinychu said surprised.

"I'm just so protective of Arashi because of what happened to my last girlfriend!" The voice cackled.

"S-Shut up! Show yourself already!" Turt yelled.

"Oh fine, but I know you won't like it!" The voice teased.

The figure emerged from the darkness, and was a mirror image of Turt, except for the glaring yellow eyes and dark aura enveloping it.

All three of us gasped in shock.

"What a surprise! Seeing me this way really shocks the crap out you guys, huh?" Shadow Turt said.

"I have to watch Arashi 24/7 or else she'll end up just like Lilli!" Shadow Turt said "Even though we knew she didn't love us!"

"Shut Up! Y-You're not me!" Turt yelled.

Shadow Turt laughed like maniac when Turt said that. Then the aura became heavier and engulfed the whole room.

"Oh, I'm you all right, and you can't deny that!" Shadow Turt said.

His appearance changed greatly, his whole body into a tree. He also had this rose mane which looked really stupid on him; most of his face was covered in a ninja mask. His arms were two vine entwined and at the end were two sharp thorns.

"I am a Shadow, the true self, the feeling that you wanted to deny…"

Shadow Turt shot an arm at Turt who was still in a state of shock.

"Watch out!" I yelled, tackling into Turt, closely dodging the vines.

"Raijin! Attack it!" I commanded.

"Just leave me! What's the point of saving me?! I can't do anything!" Turt sobbed.

Enough of hearing Turt talk like that about himself, I punched him.

"Wow, Pika-Kun! Good shot!" Tinychu cheered.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Turt pouted.

"I don't wanna hear you talk crap 'bout yourself like this! We will save Arashi no matter what! I yelled harshly.

Meanwhile, Raijin was fending off Shadow Turt pretty well.

"Tinychu! You and Turt need to hide somewhere!"

" Ok! C'mon Turt!" Tinychu said, tugging on his collar.

"…No, I need to help Pika!" Turt said, dashing off.

"Raijin! Thundershock!" I yelled.

Raijin shot the lightning bolt at Shadow Turt, hardly doing any damage.

"Ha! You think you could defeat me?!" Frenzy Plant!" Shadow Turt said.

Multiple roots shot out of the ground heading straight for us, Raijin shielded me but took heavy damage.

"Master, I can't take any more damage like this, I'll return back to my dormant state and you'll have to face him yourself." Raijin warned.

"All right, try to conserve your strength." I said.

"Hey!" Turt yelled, throwing a pebble at Shadow Turt.

"Hell do you what kid?" Shadow Turt sneered.

"You're right about me being overprotective of Arashi, but that's because I'm her friend! And I'm not sure if I'll get over Lilli, but I'll try! Me, Pika, and Arashi are friends no matter what!" Turt said.

After Turt confessed that, Shadow Turt's right arm fell off, collapsing into black smoke. The shadow staggered in pain and lunged at Turt.

"Shut the hell up, you brat!" Shadow Turt screeched.

"Pika, Raijin, Now!" Turt commanded.

Raijin and I ran towards him, slicing him into two.

A green light surrounded the shadow's body, causing us to shield our eyes. After the light faded stood a tall figure wearing a white jumpsuit, his face mostly being covered by a ninja mask with a beautiful rose blooming on the top of its head. It also had a yellow scarf and two hands which were at the ends of it.

"I am Thou, Thou art me, I will stand by your side until the last leaf falls, I am Kami, God of Nature! It said proudly. It then transformed into a tarot card.

"Wow, this is a Pokesona? Now I can help you find Arashi…" Turt said before fainting.

"Turt needs to rest, shall I take you two back to your world? Tinychu said politely.

"Yeah, thanks Tinychu, you've helped us out a lot.

"Hee Hee! Thanks! Now to take you two back!" Tinychu said happily.

Tinychu pinched us.

I woke up back in our normal world. 2:00.

"That's enough time." I yawned.

It was a vivid dream, but ended quickly. Arashi was in a building with her shadow self, It looked up to the blood red sky, glaring at the moon which was a Third Quarter.

"Time is running out…" Shadow Arashi said ominously.

I leapt out of my bed in fear.

The time was 8:30.


	3. Chapter 3

**Should have done this in the first and second chapter, I do not own Pokémon or Shin Megami Tensei , if I did, everything would be derp.**

(April 20 Friday, 3rd Quarter)

I hurried to school, trying to find Turt. I found him at his locker, looking depressed.

"Turt! Are you ok?! Are you hurt anywhere?" I said worried.

"Yeah, but did you see that dream last night? Arashi was still alive, thank god, but she had a Shadow too! And with the moon being a Third Quarter, do you think something will happen if it's a New Moon?" Turt asked.

"Probably, but I think it's gonna be a bad thing so we have to save Arashi before then. Well that's a relief her being safe, right Turt?" I said patting Turt's back.

"Yeah, it will be! Me and you, friends together! Saving Arashi!" Turt said loudly, causing some students to stare.

*_Flash_!*

_Thou shall be blessed when thou choose to make a Pokésona of the Magician Arcana…_ The voice rang in my head.

"Hey Pika, you O.K?" Turt said as he waved a hand in front of my trancelike face.

"What?" I said confused.

"You daydreaming or what? C'mon let's go to class."

"H-Hey, after school, wanna hang out?" I asked.

"Hmm, 'Kay, I don't have anything better to do." Turt said.

*After School*

Turt and I hung out at a Café, simply ordering two coffees.

I took a sip of mine, feeling slightly more charming.

**(Lol, had to have that.)**

"Turt, do you mind if I asked you something?" I said.

"What?"

"I don't mean to put salt in your wounds but, who's Lilli Yote? I asked.

Turt sighed.

"Lilli and I used to be together, except two days before you came, she broke up with me and then the next day she fell into the coma." Turt said sadly.

"But after you came, you cheered me up and gave me a special that could be used to help if they get stuck in the Other World, so thanks!" Turt happily said.

"Yeah, except I should be the one that says "Thanks"." I said.

"I don't have any homework tonight, wanna go look at more stores?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure!"

Turt and I looked around Yokohama, seeing a medicine store, a movie theater, a book store, some restaurants Turt said that were pretty good, a dance club and other small businesses. I bought some manga and a few posters of my favorite anime to make my room more comfy, and Turt bought medicine, it could help us in battles, or we could possibly OD.

*11:30*

"Well, let's get home, and search the Other World for Arashi." I said.

"Alright, see you!" Turt said waving goodbye.

*11:50*

I got home, luckily Rieko wasn't home or she'd chew me out for staying out so late, with robberies and such. I went up to my room and went into my pajamas and got ready.

11:58 I climbed into my bed.

11:59 I closed my eyes.

12:01 I woke up, with Tinychu pressing up against my face. In a state of surprise, I pushed him off.

"Ow! Jeez Pika-Kun, you didn't need to do that!" Tinychu whined.

"Well, don't be on top of me like that or next time you'll be meeting up with Raijin." I teased.

"Eep! I m-mean where's Turt?" Tinychu said frightened.

"I don't know let's-"

"Hey guys! Over here!" Turt yelled.

"There he is! C'mon Pika!" Tinychu said.

"Over here!"

It was still the same building where Turt's Shadow was.

"Huh, so there were more levels in the building then." Turt said.

"All right let's get though this! Kami!" Turt said, breaking his card with his kunai knives.

"Ready to go, Master!" Kami said valiantly.

" Pokésona! Raijin!" I yelled, smashing my card with my sword.

"Let us aid you in battle!" Raijin said heroically.

"Yeah! I'm Tinychu!" Tinychu butted in.

All of us ran inside the building.

"Doesn't this floor look different from last time?" Turt wondered.

"Yeah, it does, the rooms change whenever we leave, like this one ti- Tinychu said interrupted.

"There's a shadow! C'mon guys let battle!" Turt said impatiently.

The shadows were wispy looking spirits with red glowing hands, there were three of them so this battle would be easy.

"All right, let's finish them off! Hyah!" Turt said, swinging a Kunai at one, going through it.

"W-What the hell?! It went through?!" Turt said shocked.

As Turt was still shocked, another shadow shot an odd looking ray at him.

"Ngh…" Turt said, looking skittish.

"Hey Tinychu! What happened to Turt?!" I yelled.

"He's in Fear, a status ailment. If he's like that any longer-"

"Turt ran off, is that bad?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes! That means you'll have to battle them yourself!" Tinychu said annoyed.

"All right geez! Raijin, Thunderbolt!" I shot back at Tinychu.

Raijin shot multiple shocks at them with his swords, two of them were defeated, and one slashed Raijin across the chest.

"Ow! Dammit!" I said, clutching my chest.

"You'll pay for that! Thunderbolt!"

The last one disappeared and I was able to leave until something rang in my head.

_Shuffle Time… _

There were 3 cards floating, one that was black with a red X across the whole card, another showed a girl in an all pink leotard and bright pink hair and wings, the last one was this weird person with a lunar crescent for a head while wearing a clown costume. The cards started to float and fly in different ways. I didn't know which card to pick so I grabbed a random one. It was the pink girl.

_You have welcomed Clefairy into your heart…_

I woke up back into the dungeon with Turt making stupid poses at me.

"O-Oh! Pika, you're awake!" Turt said embarrassed.

"Yeah…So, you ok?"

"Huh?"

"During the battle, you got attacked by a shadow and you ran out, remember?" I said trying to jog his memory.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, I'm fine." Turt said.

"Hey, did you derps forget why we're here?" Tinychu quickly added in.

"Oh yeah! Arashi! C'mon Pika!" Turt said grabbing my arm.

"All right! Ow!" I yelled trying to pry Turt's hand off of my arm.

As we kept rushing through the dungeon, in a room we found a treasure chest.

"Whoa, what's inside it?" Turt asked curiously.

I checked the box, which was open, floated a fuzzy little ball.

"Dude, what is it?" Turt said amazed at it.

"That's a Chewing Soul, if you eat it, your PP will be restored. Tinychu said.

"Huh, well my PP is pretty low, so might as well try it." I said

I took a bite out like an apple, feeling restored.

"Wow that's cool! I feel restored!"

"Alright c'mon!"

There were less and less shadows in later levels which felt more ominous.

"Hey Tinychu, do you know why there less shadows?" Turt asked.

"Yeah, I think so, that means we're close to Arashi and her shadow." Tinychu said.

"Well do know how many floors there are left?" I asked.

"Excuse me, do I look like a GPS?" Tinychu said.

"No, but since you're here longer than us I thought-"

"Thought. I don't know exactly but probably two or three more levels." Tinychu said.

"That's what I wanted to know in the first place!" I said frustrated.

"Oh. You should've asked in the first place!" Tinychu joked.

I facepalmed.

Do you guys hear that?" Turt said.

There were low rumbling sounds and whispers, some of them sounded angry and feral, I know this isn't a good sign.

"I think those shadows are riled up since Arashi's shadow is here or that we're close and they want us to be tore limb from limb from her." Tinychu said.

"Alright…I think we're close so let's get a move on!" I said.

The last floor looked like a castle's entrance, with a very large door decorated with symbols.

"Alright let's kick that shadow's-OWW!" Turt yelled while trying to open the door, which was very hot to the touch.

"Hmm, that door seems unable to open how are we gonna open-"Tinychu said.

I dropkicked the door open.

"C'mon, no wasting time!" I yelled.

"Wow that was cool!" Turt said surprised.

"Arashi!" Turt said elated.

"There it is!" Tinychu warned.

"So, as I was saying you never want to let go of your friends, since they'll forget you, am I right?" Shadow Arashi teased.

"N-No! I don't think of them like that!" Arashi said.

"Yeah right! Especially Miju, she's been your friend since first grade, just think how you'll feel if she left your sorry ass!" Shadow Arashi said maliciously.

No! S-Shut up! Y-you're not-" Arashi said

"Arashi don't say it!" Turt yelled.

"You're not me! There's no way you can be me!" Arashi cried out.

Shadow Arashi grinned wickedly as the dark aura around her became heavier.

"I'm a part that you can never deny!" Shadow Arashi screamed.

Shadow Arashi still looked like Arashi except wearing a ringleader suit which was torn up and around her arm were severe burn marks. She was also wielding a long whip that was on fire and was riding a large lion like beast which looked abused and ferocious.

"I am a Shadow, the feeling you've always to deny…" Shadow Arashi said grimly.

Shadow Arashi cracked her whip at the unaware Arashi who was still trying to pass all of this as real and not a dream.

"Arashi, look out!" Turt said grabbing her at the last second.

"Why the hell are you trying to help that bitch?!" She's done nothing to help you!" Shadow Arashi screeched.

"Tch, Why not take that advice for yourself?" Turt growled.

"WHAT?! I'll show you maggots! Blast Burn!" Shadow Arashi shouted.

"Tinychu! You and Arashi need to hide! Turt! Block!" I commanded.

Many pillars of fire blasted out of the ground shrouding the area, I somehow missed the attack and Turt took minor damage.

"What?! How come you didn't die?!" Shadow Arashi whined.

"Cause! Kami, Vine Whip!" Turt yelled out.

Kami struck Shadow Arashi with his long vine like arms hardly doing any damage.

"Ha! Is that you have?! Flame Burst!" Shadow Arashi laughed.

Her beast shot out a strong burst of flame hitting both Kami and Turt.

"Shit! Grass attacks won't work!" Turt scowled, grabbing his arm in pain.

"W-Was I really using my friends as tools for my satisfaction?" Arashi whimpered.

"No, I don't think so." Tinychu said.

"Turt was always beside me whenever he needed me and when I needed him." Arashi said.  
"O-Oh really? That's nice." Tinychu said, unaware of what to say.

"He was…I need to repay him back!" Arashi yelled.

"H-Hey! Get back!" Tinychu yelled.

"Arashi?! Don't come over here! It's dangerous!" Turt yelled.

_It's true, probably I am too clingy on my friends, but that was because I'm a coward who can't fight her own battles… _

"We can't let her get hurt! Raijin!" I told Turt.

"Kami! Protect Arashi!" Turt commanded.

_Was…Now I can…Protect My Friends! _

Arashi amazingly jumped on both Raijin and Kami, heading straight towards her Shadow Self.

"Heh, Stupid bitch!" Shadow Arashi grinned.

"…I know!" Arashi screamed.

Arashi landed a punch straight in her Shadow Self's face, the shadow disappearing.

"N-no! This can't be! I'm the real one! I'm…" Shadow Arashi pleaded.

A bright red light engulfed the fading Shadow reappearing as another figure.

The figure now looked like a girl with a bright red and orange Chinese fighting shirt and pants. She also had golden boots and a lantern in her left hand. Her face looked similar to Arashi except for her long flowing hair which looked similar, like a fire.

" _I am Kagu-Tsuchi, I will stay with you until the last fire flickers out…" _

"Whoa, this is my Pokésona? T-That's great! I'll be able..to help… you..guys" Arashi mumbled before falling unconscious.

"That's a relief! Hey Tinychu, mind getting us out of here?" I said.

"Sure! See you guys next time!" Tinychu grinned.

He pinched all three of us.

*3:30*

I woke up awake and safe in my room, I checked the clock 3:30. Great, I still have some time.

I went back asleep to rest.

In my dream, this was a young man wearing all black, I wasn't able to see his face, it was too blurry.

"Well, you got my first victim, but can you get all the others…?" The person said mysteriously.

I woke up to my cell phone ringing, it was 7:24 so I should've got up anyway.

"Yo, did you see that person?" Turt said.

"Yeah, what does he mean "others"?" I said.

"Duh! It obviously means there are others that he's planning to kill!" Turt said upset.

"Ok, then let's talk more about this at school, alright?" I calmly said.

"Alright see you there then." Turt said.

*Beep!*

**Ok, that wasn't so long, wasn't it? BTW, I'm accepting OC's for Social Links except for Magician, Strength, Lovers, Emperor, Star, Moon, Empress, Justice, Tower, and Fortune. **

**See you guys next chapter! R&R appreciated! **


	4. Authors Note

**Pokésona: A New Chapter.**

**Author's Note **

**Well, first of all sorry for being gone so long! I had so much work to finish and I had forgotten my password here! ^^; **

**Second of all, I'm going to reboot the story. Looking back, I **_**really **_**need to work on the writing. So next time, you'll see some improvement! (I hope.)**

**I'll see you guys in **_**Pokésona: A New Chapter!**_


End file.
